Forsaken
by vanillatwilight1
Summary: If you disobey or you are against the government you are sent off to an island to survive. Jack was told you are alone on the island and he's seeing that you are not alone. Elsa has been on the island but has no memory of anyone but she hides a secret. Someone is watching them. Monsters want to eat them. Elsa teaches them to fight. But she also must keep them away from the lab.


Well this is a new story the last one I had lets just say it kept getting interrupted with this idea so I hope you all enjoy and this semester I'm not going to school taking a break due to anxiety so will try and update best I can cause I still have to work and on occasion go see my bf. So please enjoy and sorry its long.

* * *

><p>Forsaken<p>

Jack-4 Minuet Warning

I sit and throw rocks into the sea. The ocean used to be fun, but no one dares to step into it. I look at it from time to time perhaps just to pass time as there are those who worry more about the government and what they are going to do. I know I'm being watched, they have cameras everywhere, just to make sure we are following all the laws, we being their good little puppets and doing what we are supposed to do, until the time comes when we are adults and work for them in some way or another.

Across the sea I can barely make it out through the thick fog. It looks tiny in the distance, but up close I am sure it's huge and wide and full of exploring. The island that everyone tries to ignore but can't. The island seems to draw people to it, and I think it's just curiosity, but hey that's what killed the cat, so no one goes near it. If they catch us talking about it at all, they put us up for a day with no food or water, if they catch us swimming towards it, you are never seen again, some think you drowned other think something else caught you, and most try so hard _not_ to think about it. If you even try to associate with the island in somewhere you either disappear or get locked up. In fact anything against the government, you get locked up or you disappear, you got to love the government for freedom.

I look at the time and see I have three hours left before the senior class goes to see what their future is going to be. My little sister is lucky she still has ten years to decide what to with her life. Hopefully my talent with art will get me somewhere, but other than that, I haven't thought of anything. I know I'm not the only one who doesn't know what to do with themselves and sometimes if you have no clue on what to do with life, at times you can be in trouble or they help you decide (how nice of them.)

My dad is a doctor for them while my mom is a scientist. My sister and I go to school, but after this test, I'll join some fancy school and go into the field they teach me after two years, they will throw me into work, and forget my very existence I watch my parents work constantly and quietly, keeping their thoughts to themselves and saying things that will keep their jobs.

Mom does research and the research she does takes about a year to find, a year to test and then about half a year to be approved. The test was one of my mother's ideas and they loved it so much that every test in school was no longer needed. The education plan changed due to the school boards idea, instead of learning math and English all at once, we learn it with whatever interests us. For example if you love math then you take classes related only to math and most of the time it's not just numbers, just like English isn't writing papers, and just like art isn't always drawing pictures.

I look at the island one more time and this time it looks like it's coming into view a little more. The strangest things about the island is the fog around it never clears up, the clouds above it never clear, I've heard the water gets colder as you get closer to it, to the point you freeze to death and die (that's just a rumor), the most disturbing thing about that place though is, on the quietest of nights, you can hear screaming off in the distance.

What really scares is once in that past, I have seen them (the people who work for highest degree of the government, their mostly a secret division, one my dad may soon join) drag people off in the dead of night. We all have a bed time to be in the house and stay in the house, but I've snuck out a few times to go and hang out with people and just to break the law. Once I was taking a path where there are no cameras and I remember there were two men dragging seniors in a body bag. They're voices were muffled; their screams couldn't be heard unless you were five feet from them. The disturbing thing is once they got to the boat, they unzipped the body bags and they were blind folded, their mouths were tired so they couldn't speak, their hands were tired but their feet were free.

Some were crying, while others kept quiet. As they rowed, the weeps got quieter, the water was silent, I remember sitting on the beach in the dark, waiting to hear anything. I shiver went down my spine and goose bumps came across my arms as I hear a blood curdling scream, I looked around no lights went on or anything. I back away from my spot but stop when I see one guy get off, the boat. Two went out where did the other one go. I keep back up seeing he's covered in blood. As he runs up the shore, I run home, not wanting to look in the boat, but I do remember seeing scratches on it, deep cut scratches that no _human _ could ever make.

I'm scared that night will show up on my test results and maybe I'll be someone who screams, maybe I'll be the one facing the island but from what I've heard and seen, seniors who are sent to the island are never sent alone, two rowers always go sometimes both come back, sometimes only one comes back, and on rare occasions no one comes back, but the boat is washed up on shore as though it knew where it had been going. It's even tied up, but the strangest thing about is that, the next day; posters go out asking if anyone has seen the two rowers who went out to the island for "business". The posters are taken down the next night, but once there was a poster that disturbed so many people because in red smeared on the pictures, read _yes._ The government had it torn down that day, no one was to speak of it and if they did well I think you get the punishment.

_"Hey Jack."_

I jump and turn around to see its Anna, the president's daughter and possibly future owner of it once her father passes. Anna is one year younger than me, her light red hair with pretty teal eyes she smiles gently at me and I smile back.

"Hey Anna, where's Kristoff?"

_"He's off today, wanted to be alone most of the day since he is very nervous about the test today and I believe you are taking it to right?" _

I nod, I can't believe it's been almost three years since the last time we talked, we stopped talking after…I blink real fast and stare at the ground, I'm not going there.

"Why did he want to be alone?" I look back up at her\

_"He thinks it'll help with his thinking in what he really wants to do with his life and what career he wants and to prepare himself for the questions they are going to ask and to help his mind ease when the time comes for the honest test."_

"Oh, I forgot all about that test, what about Hans"

_"He's just sitting at home like always, never wanting to leave unless its school or something like this. I'll be help with signing people in, guess I'll see you there?"_

"Yeah you will, I'll fall in the "F" category"

She laughs and walks off waving as she leaves. I check the time, this time I have two hours left, might as well kill them at home. The test will tell me what my future will be. Which job I should have and who I should work for. At least it won't tell me who I should marry, or how many kids I will have. All its going to tell me is what I should do when I grow up and then become a vegetable like my parents are to the government.

_"Now calling all those with the last names that start with F, last names that start with F please make your way to a testing room now."_

I'd know my mother's voice anywhere, and I make it a habit to go to her room, incase this is the last time I see her. See her dark brown hair, her chocolate eyes. My sister looks so much like our mother and instead of getting her brown eyes, I got my dad's blue eyes, mom always said girls would die for eyes like mine. Just like…I shake my head, I thought I was done thinking about it apparently I'm not.

Room #40 I wait outside the door like so many others are. I wait for the alarm to sound which means we can enter. I look down the hallway and see some are praying, others are crying, and so many others are staying quite. I look at Sven who looks at me and gives me a confident smile as best as he can, but when the alarm sounds he jump and enters the room faster than anyone else. I open the door and there sits a chair, Three others doctors behind it and my mom standing at a computer logging in my information.

_"Hello Mr. Frost, please take a seat and we will begin the test ASAP." _

I don't say anything; I just take a seat and see the others are typing away on their computers. Another nurse comes around and hands me a drink. I look up at her questioning what she's giving me.

_"It's so you won't ever lie, this makes sure you are telling the truth and nothing but the truth." _She sounds almost robotic as if she has been rehearsing this all day or if she herself had to take something so wouldn't say anything else.

My mother nods at the nurse and away she goes to sit in the corner on the chair, and her eyes never leave mine, I look away when I feel goose bumps go up my arm. I look up at the light and I hear my mom's high heels clacking on the floor. Her hands are cold as she touches my arm, she rubs arm with an alcohol pad and sticks a needle in my arm, she doesn't make eye contact as she draws my blood once she's done, she releases and puts it on a tray.

She goes back to the computer and puts monitors on my head, goes back to the computer and types a few things and then she looks at the three with their laptops and they all nod and she steps away from the computer.

_"Tell me Mr. Frost, what is are some of your hobbies?"_

"Photography, drawing, painting, skateboarding, swimming, reading and snowboarding." My answers come out to fast, it's almost like my voice is sounding robotic like the women in the corner.

_"Interesting, and out of those hobbies what are your interests?"_

"Art I guess" I speak to fast, could there be more to this drink was intended to more than just tell the truth.

_"Art? Anything else?"_

"No, but then again I'm not sure." I hear my mom suck in a breath I look down at her and see her hands are over her mouth, she's trying to hush herself, if she spoke once for me, she'd be fired and thrown out never to be spoken of again.

_"Mr. Frost are saying you don't know what you want to do?"_

"Yes."

_"Perhaps what this is telling us we can help you with that…" _One interrupts the other before he can finish.

_ "Mr. Frost please tell us of an incident that happened to you two years ago on the beach at night." _

"It was after hours." Stop Jack "I see these two men that work for the government in the high society category take bodies out into the ocean towards the island." I need to stop "Only one came back." But my mouth won't listen to me. "He was covered in blood." If I say anything else I'll be gone for sure. I look at my mother who is trying so hard to keep from crying. "I went up to the boat, and saw the other guy, who looked as though he'd be bitten by something and then I ran home."

_"Give it to him now!" _

I look up and my mom is obeying, she comes with a needle and jabs it into my arm I flinch at the pain, but as she looks at me I can see her eyes are full of sorrow, but I can see even she is being controlled right now, just like the nurse in the corner.

"Mom?"

_"We're losing him, you give him another drink and force it down his throat if you have too." _She jumps up and comes over with another drink.

"Are they controlling you? Mom?" I sit up more and then I see a window in the back with Anna's father standing.

Everything makes sense now. "You control them from day one" The drinks, the test, everything.

_"We're losing him" _I touch my mother's hand and when she's done she steps away breathing heavily as tears roll down her face, the nurse forces a drink down into me and I am forced back by the two guys that were behind the table with computers.

_"Jack" _my mom whispers

"I love you mom tell that to dad and…and...Emma." I feel so sleepy. _Elsa_.

My eyes are forcing to be shut as I hear _"Mr. Frost you've seen too much and think too much." _

I feel so numb, my eyes finally shut and I feel nothing.

"_Keep dragging him c'mon."_

You have got to be kidding me.

"_Please tell me he is the last one" _

I didn't even get to say goodbye

"_Yes he is, they told me there's 9 in total 7 guys 3 girls" _

I start to wiggle around.

"_About time he woke up."_

I hear the zipper unzipping _"It's about time you woke up, come join the rest, sit your ass down, this should be a short trip." _

He sits me down and clears his throat _"Starts the boat, listen up you all had something against the government." _We start to move. _"So I'm sure you know here you are going, you'll be joining four more people so there's nine of you plus four that equals 15 so that should keep you alive for a year. We've sent more but you guys are the smallest so it'll be interesting to see who survives wish they could put video cameras in your guises heads." _He goes quite which makes me know he's shutting up.

As we go over the water, I can feel it splashing on me, the coldness sends goose bumps down my arm.

"_Could you make this thing any louder, do you _them _to hear us coming?"_

"_Who on earth can hear us? This island is deserted I don't know why we still tell horror stories in school."_

Suddenly there's bump. _"What the hell did I hit?"_

"_You didn't hit anything, they smell food." _I realize there's more than two people on the boat at least two others are on the boat. _"Speed the dam boat up or else we'll be eaten alive would you like that?" _I feel the boat speed up as we keep going and my arm getting splashed more and more.

When the boat begins to die down, I can feel that we've made it. _"Pull up all the way to the shore dammit, these waters aren't pretty." _

I'm grabbed by rough hands as they carry me off the boat, I groan a bit as he throws me on the shore and take off my blind fold, and cuts the cloths around my mouth and cuts the rope that tied my hands. I look up and see the city lights in the distance. _I didn't even say goodbye. _

The others get off the boat and I realize there were nine people on the boat and they all do the same as the one guy did to me. I see Kristoff, Hans, Sven, Olaf, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Astrid. _Strange. _

The other four aren't even tied up, they just throw them off the boat and I realize its Eugene, Pascale and Max. _Things are getting a little weird._

"_Good luck misfits" _As one guard goes to the boat he shouts at the others and then as if you were to blink you'd miss it, something comes up from the water and grabs him.

The others run to him as he hand is sticking out but down he goes. The girls scream the guys just stare. Another wanders up on the boat and screams, I cover my ears and realize I've it before and down in the water he goes. Now I know why the guy came back so blood. Rapunzel is already on her feet running and Eugene follows right after her. Everyone starts to follow her lead, and the boats are leaving as some creatures attack. I look at one as she rips a guys heart out and places it in her hand.

"_Hungry" _she says in a raspy voice and devours the heart.

"_Jack look out!" _Hans shouts as one pins me to the ground.

Her skin color is a sickly green. Her teeth are sharp. Her nails look like claws. Her hair is wavy and the color of midnight. Hans tries to help but she slaps him and follows over. Someone tries to throw a rock but her tongue come out catches and throws into the ocean. My eyes widen when I see she doesn't have feet she has _fins_

She laughs as smells me. _"you mortals smell so good but you taste even better." _Her teeth her become sharper and her eyes turn red she looks up at the sky and before her mouth reaches an arrow pieces hers.

She screams and withers and as the morning sun hits her she screams even more as it dries her up and burns her. I get up and back away and grab onto Hans. Everyone else is frozen as they watch her die.

I catch my breath but we all hold it when a girl jumps down from a tree. My heart stops, my breath catches and I feel like there's a lump in my throat. Blond hair, up in a braid, she turns around and the sun confirms it, ice blue eyes.

It's Elsa.

* * *

><p>Please review it helps allot. But thanks fore reading.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Sneak Peak*<em>

_Elsa-New Arrival_

_"What the hell are you all doing here? Have you any idea what's on this island_

"We were sent here" _a girl with curly red hair says _

_"No" I whisper "Its been a year already?" _

"Yes its been a year why didn't you go back with them?" _A girl with a blond braid asks me._

_"Cause sweetheart I live here, I don't think those mortals would accept me."_

"Elsa, why wouldn't they accept you." _I quickly point my arrow at him that is inches from a guy with blond hair _

_"How the hell do you know my name?"_

"Elsa, don't you recognize us?" _A guy with red hair says who standing next to a guy with brown eyes but beautiful blue eyes_

"Elsa it's me, Jack, don't you remember?" _No I don't I lower my bow _

_"I don't know any of you, I've never seen you in my life."_


End file.
